Demon King
by DallasA
Summary: Set 500 years after the death of naruto and the world has changed. The Shinobi nations have degenerated into a cesspool of filth. War is constant and peace is a forgoten dream, Can one man change everything? or will he only make it worse?
1. Chapter 1

**It has been 500 years since The Great Uzumaki Naruto had ended the war with Akatsuki.**

**It has been five hundred years since the people knew an actual peace and prosperity.**

**This peace seemed as if it would last forever**

**But like all good things that seemed to good to be true**

**It usually is…**

I stood perched high above the once great Village of Konoha on the mountain of their past leaders. From this point I could see how far the once glorified village had fallen, my eyes peering down over the dirty streets and buildings that only added to the gloom and grim reality that not only they, but every man woman and child everywhere has realized, that the time of peace and prosperity died along with the man who brought it.

It's kind of funny if you think about it, Konoha was where everything begun. Where Senju Hashirama created the first Shinobi village in which all others followed, he created an ideal for peace which brought clans together to make it one of the great powers to be. Yet it's also where it all ended.

A man named Uzumaki Naruto, from all the stories I've read and childish tales I've heard, he was the greatest. He was a man determined to make change, a man determined to break the chains of hatred that had plagued the nations for so long, amazingly enough he did.

He quelled the flames of anger and hatred, he destroyed those who caused terror and fear and in the end actually brought about a peace that seemed real...yes it seemed for them so real.

Yet the Great Uzumaki Naruto, the Bringer of Peace, the Slayer of Evil finally met a fight he could not win, the fight of time. He grew old and finally passed on in his sleep, a peaceful way to go for a man who deserved no less but when he died so did the peace.

His predecessor had tried his best but he couldn't do the job that Naruto did, hell who could, The people began worrying, worry turned to fear, fear turned to anger, anger turned to all out war. Soon another Great Shinobi war reined and this one far greater than any before it.

Rape

Torture

Destruction

Death

Genocide

These all became common occurrences, this brutal war had lasted almost 9 straight years before the villages had called their version of a truce, But it was too late...the damage already done, damage that would never be repaired.

The villages had gotten out of one war only for another to pop up, an internal one, Clans had began to riot wanting more power within the village, the councils began to fight amongst themselves as half wanted what was best for their people, the other half wanting what was the best way to line their pockets with more ryo. After a while fights broke out, clans killing clans of their own village, councilman were replaced with politicians more after what they wanted then what the people wanted. Even the great kages, the ones who were suppose to keep the peace had become nothing more than cold hearted soldiers after such long periods of war.

The entire system the villages were built on crumbled, most clans parting ways becoming mercenaries once again, the few that would even stay in the village was because they ruled with fear and terror looking out for what was good for them rather than the village, the entire world became greedy.

It's been five hundred years since these fall outs and nothing has changed, in fact it's gotten worst, wars were now common place, year in year out villages warred for anything from want more territory to a shinobi of the other village didn't say hello polite enough for their taste.

Every day I see how pathetic it truly is, even now as I stare down upon these streets of the Leaf village I witness its degrading turns. A village that once practiced honor now shows disgrace as I look down upon one of the long dark alleys of the village a young woman being raped by a gang of thugs.

A village that once practiced family wholesomeness and love; I watch a pathetic scene through a window of a random apartment of cowardice and **loathsomeness as I watch a little girl who could not be older than 10 being brutally beaten by her father who was in a drunken stupor…**

**I stare down upon these scenes and see that all those talks of breaking the chains of hatred and bringing everlasting peace that these mothers spout off as bed time stories for their little ones , well that's all they are..A child's bed time story...**

**It's kind of funny, this world I find myself despising so much at time I often realize if it were any different, if it were peaceful and there were no need for wars or fighting, I would be useless in it. Thank Kami that's something I won't need to worry about because as long as there's war, as long there's fighting and fear, I'll always have a place...**

**I forgot to introduce myself haven't I? My name Is Mitsuma Dallas**

**And this is my story…**

**I was born on this earth 19 year 3 month and 9 days ago in my clans compound a just on the border between Land of Rain **((What I'm calling the unnamed country Amegakure is in until they decide to share that info))** and Land of Earth.**

**My father was the head of the clan, he was a fierce man who had known little about anything but war, and in fact the Mitsuma clan's reputation is based off how many battles they have won with so few numbers by their side.**

**I grew up on this compound and was trained from the day I could walk, like my father the training was intense, working out until you felt your muscle tear, throwing punches into wooden dummies until your knuckles cracked. It was hard but the main thing all members of the Mitsuma clan always learn...how to kill emotions.**

**We are demons as much in reputation as we are in form, no hesitation, no fear, no remorse once a Mitsuma has his target, nothing stands in his way and lives to tell about it.**

**The day I hit 15 I had left for a mission, there was nothing special about the mission really I've been running them since I was 10. It was the return that was the surprise for me as my entire family's compound was destroyed; we had clan members laying about in pools of their own blood not a breath left in them. I searched that wreckage that was my home yet I never found my family dead or alive, I never found a reason either on who did it or what happened.**

**After that I took the few clan Jutsu scrolls and weapons that weren't damaged and left, not much choice in the matter finding little else to do but continue what I was bred for. I became a mercenary, taking small jobs from business men and restaurant owners, all ranging from simple stealing of a rivals companies objects or files to killing another restaurants cook just because he was better at making dumplings then someone else.**

**It was about three months of doing these pathetic jobs just to get a little cash before my name was thrown up to some of the bigger businesses. Soon Daimyos began to ask for my help taking out someone who's crossed them, then Kages wanting dirty work done but not wanting to dirty their own blood soaked hands. Eventually, my name had began getting bigger, though it wasn't my name but the one that was given to me after handling the Grass Daimyo's little problem with a band of shinobi taking over one of his smaller villages, There was a man in this group who was known as a demon and he wanted him dead and be made an example of..**

**Two days later the Daimyo came to see my and from what I was told almost threw up at the sight, I guess he wasn't expecting that I not only killed his demon but also his pals then hung them up their torso's by their intestines were a little much for him. But after that day I gained a name that struck fear in anyone who heard it, a name that at this point reigned for the most ryo for either dead or alive, and the name I was given…**

**Onijin (Demon King)**

**Now I stand here on the top of this treasure of Konoha's history known as the Hokage Mountain, the sun gleaming off the rough surfaces of the six faces that were engraved in its side. If only they could see their village now, their dreams of peace being turned into a slum of drug users, drunks and prostitutes all being ran by dictators who they once called the Hokage.**

"**Wonder what they would say to this kage who has warped their ideals of peace" I thought to myself that's when I paused only for a second as a smirk moved to my lips because I realized soon they would be able to ask all the questions they wanted because the new Hokage, the man known as Kan Gakki**

**Is my next target…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two days ago in a small clearing somewhere on the edge of the Land of Fire…**

"So you're the one they call Onijin? " An elder man asked, his fingers gently playing with his long black goatee that fell down to the middle of his chest, this man wore a fine silk red Kimono that extended five feet across the ground behind him, he was surrounded by five large men each in full armor and had their samurai swords strapped to their waste... He was the Daimyo of the Land of fire another of the politicians that have taken over the once great land and turned it into their own little playground.

He moved quite a far way to this desolate clearing that was surrounded by the dead trees and that made up part of the once great forest of Konoha, far away from his cozy mansion and rich foods all to meet the demon who he will use for his next political statement…all to meet me.

I stood my body hidden beneath my long black coat and hood. as I stared through the thick demon mask I came to patent as my own .Its image enough to make any who seen it shiver in fear as it hid any real evidence that if I was or was not truly a demon underneath it…

Something I come to wonder myself at times.

My eyes scan over the body guards all samurai that wasn't hard to tell, each garnishing their blades and shogun armor, yet a few of them were rookies I could tell their bodies showing slight intimidation at just the mere sight of my appearance.

"I am...state your business" I tell him, my voice deepened by the voice distorter in the mask a small gift I picked out of a foolish anbu's mask who was stupid enough to make an attempt on my life alone.

The daimyo smirked "Very good ...we will get to business momentarily...first is you will please give us a small showthen of your skills?" he asked not giving the demon a chance as he turned his eyes over to his body guards. With no word three charged with no hesitation each grabbing the handles of their blades.

Fools

These Samurai who dumbly charged on nothing but their master's orders like attack dogs met their end quickly, as my hand reached up out of my cloak wrapping around the handle of my blade I had strapped on my back. My blade moved fast I doubt their eyes even caught what had killed them as I resheathed the blade each man of this daimyo's special guards grunted their bloods spurting out of their bodies as I lodged off their limbs, two of them I took off their heads the other I simply slit in half leaving his torso separated from his lower body.

I could tell the Daimyo was impressed, it was evident on his face his hands rose giving a gentle applaud as if he were at a play.

"Impressive...your skills live up to legend" He said with a smile as he looked over to one of the last two of his body guards who was now about to shit himself at what he saw, on how easily I took his friends down. He hesitated for a moment staring forward at me before he walked closer his entire body shaking as he had to step over his peers lifeless corpses. He stopped in front of me his hand slowly reaching to a scroll on his hip before rising up his arm looking as if he was freezing as much as he shook, he handed me the scroll before retreating back as quickly as he could.

The Daimyo spoke again in his cocky tone like all these rich people held, a tone of I'm better then you and I know it.

"Inside is information on a man known as Kan Gakki...he is the current Hokage of the Leaf village... once upon a time this man was a great shinobi , but now he's just a out of prime dictator who thinks he's god because he still has a following amongst some of the clans."He said "His time as Hokage is over...kill him after you do I will be able to place some one more fitting of the job and you will be paid handsomely understand.." The man explained to me as if I cared what the problems were with him, truly pass his name and where to find the target everything else is useless drabble.

I turned my back to the Daimyo something he was surely not use too as I place the scroll on my belt underneath the long black cloak." Meet me here in two three days, bring the money" I tell him before holding my hand in a single seal shunshining out of the area in a black smoke on to my next target…

**Present day…**

I recall that meeting clearly as I wait for night fall to approach finding traveling amongst the cloak of the darkness so much easier.

When the sun sets over the horizon and the shroud of the night plagued over the streets I knew it was time. The dark clouds had taken over the night sky hiding even the light of the stars from mortal eyes. A flash of lightning struck down as the thundered roared, the rain fell begun to fall giving the wilted flowers and dried earth moisture.

I smile a little as a saying my mother told me once when it rained during an assassination mission she accompanied me on. She told me.

"**It rains because the gods are crying, crying because for soul of my target." **

I always liked that saying...

My hand rises up brushing through my black hair drenched from the downpour before its wild spikes move by into its stubborn position.

My free hand reached into my cloak placing my demonic mask upon my face strapping it securely around my head before pulling up my hood over my hair leaving none of my pale skin to any observer's sight.

I reached back behind my head checking my blade and equipment before my eyes stare through the holes of my mask to my next destination...the Hokage mansion.

I leap off my perch diving off the high up building head first , the speed of my fall was fast I could feel the wind pushing back against me as I came closer to the next building's roof top till I was only a few feet away. I quickly flipped landing on my feet with enough force to create slim cracks inching out from where I landed. Wasting no time I sprinted at top speeds scaling from roof top to roof top getting closer to my destination.

A few rooftops ahead I saw one of the various anbu on patrol that night, his sights seemed to be too busy spying through a window on some couple fucking in their bedroom then to notice me.

I could have avoided him or ran around his area, the rain giving me more than enough cover to do so, but why take the chance.

I let my hand extend out to my right hand facing straight out as it began to circulate with charka, my hand held a blue spear that began to let sparks fly off as if I was holding a ball of lightning. As I sped my way closer to the unsuspecting Anbu I saw him turned his head towards me, it was too late... I pushed chakra into my body to increase my speed for a moment allowing me to seem to disappear to the naked eye and move behind the masked man, my hand grabbed around his mouth to avoid the chance of him making too much noise as I lifted my hand back the chakra surging through my hand focusing a little more as I held the struggling Anbu before my hand struck forward tearing right through his body coming out the other side.

I release him letting his lifeless body fall off the side of the building into an open dumpster underneath. My lips couldn't help but curl in a satisfied smirk as I relinquished the supposed superior shinobi of his life with such ease. I watch with slight amusement as blood begins running out from under the dumpster running into the street drain mixing with the draining rain to make a pinkish color. I turned away and sprinted for my destination knowing my target wasn't too far off.

It took me less the ten minutes to get to the mansion, I was on top of it laying down the last of the pathetic guards this man held as his own. They fell quickly and silently I doubt any of them even saw me coming as I released them from their mortal coil.

I walk crouched low as I slid down onto the balcony of the Hokage's office; my eyes peered through the glass doors of the office seeing a woman on all fours naked, her large breast bouncing back and forth as she was being fucked by the man who is my target who was on his knees pounding this woman.

Kan Gakki, former shinobi of the leaf, current Hokage of the village. He use to be a man of legend, strong courageous everything a Hokage was suppose to be, even had tales told about how he single handedly taken on the Kazekage and his elite guards and drove them out of the lands for his countries victory. Like everything legends fade.

He was now old the grey strands of hair being multiplied over the years until there were more greyhairs then his once strong black hair. He was once a man with a fit body strong muscle and fearsome stamina now I watch as his fat belly and man boobs bounced as much as the woman's before him. His breathing heavy as sweat coated his flabby figure, it was pathetic that this was the man who was suppose to be the leader the strongest, but it didn't matter anymore he was my target..His life was now over.

I open the glass doors the strong winds blowing them wide open as I stood in the darkness of the night.

The kages and the woman jumped looking out at me; I could see the startled look in their faces.  
"How did you get in here...who the hell are you?" The kages yelled at me.

Such stupid questions...

A flash of lightning struck lighting up the night sky for them to get a good look at my masked covered face, the woman screamed in terror as she turned not even about covering up and tried to run out of the room, but I couldn't have her getting help.

As if it would of even mattered...

I let a kunai go striking the door before her right underneath the hand, It was almost amusing as she tried to turn it and leave only to find it stuck even going so far as to grab the kunai and place both feet on the door to pull it out, she only managed to land hard on her perfectly shaped ass.

My eyes turned down to the kages who was hiding like a coward behind his desk, this was the man who was their great leader... pathetic.

"Guards...GAURDS!"He yelled frantically as I moved closer to him.

"Your guards are dead...but don't worry...you will be joining them so Hokage-sama" I told him my voice distorted to its deep demonic tone as I could tell had the kage close to pissing himself. I took another step forwards as I let my right arm extend down a little from my side pushing more chakra into it letting it surge with its electrical energy.

I saw his fear in his eyes, it was something I learned to revel in, and the terror that brought people into complete shock it was strangely beautiful to me.

The kages in his fit of terror jumped up his hands moving through a set of his hand seals before leaning back, his already plump stomach extending out before he yelled" Futon: Renkūdan!" before spitting forward a large bowling ball sized ball of wind.

So weak

My free hand reached back then smacked it to the side almost too easy as it crashed into the wall leaving a hole straight to the outside storm.

The kage tried to run but he was to slow my hand grabbed him by his hair and I lifted his fat body off the ground in front me. My eyes stared through my mask into his, I could see into his soul and found a degraded greedy maggot, one that I was about to end.

"Good bye...Hokage-sama"

Were my last words before reaching back and ran him through with my Choridi. Blood ran from his chest momentarily before the extreme heat of my Jutsu immediately cauterized it. I slid my arm out from his chest and dropped him to the ground with a thud. He lay lifeless, where his heart laid now was nothing but a giant burnt hole in his chest. My target lay dead at my feet…

Such a lovely sight.

I turned away to leave before I heard sniffling in the corner, my eyes turn back to the naked woman who was cowering in the corner, I could see her lips moving saying her prays yet I could only find it amusing the sight as made me think that people doing nothing and praying all day for someone to save them might be why the world is as it is today.

She would watch as I walked out the double glass doors stopping amongst the balcony just as lighting flashed blindingly fading off just as quick and she would see just as quickly as I came I was gone.

On to my next target…


	3. Chapter 3

"Good bye...Hokage-sama"

Were my last words before reaching back and ran him through with my Choridi. Blood ran from his chest momentarily before the extreme heat of my Jutsu immediately cauterized it. I slid my arm out from his chest and dropped him to the ground with a thud. He lay lifeless, where his heart laid now was nothing but a giant burnt hole in his chest. My target lay dead at my feet…

Such a lovely sight…

**Chapter 3**

I moved through the rainy night for hours with Konoha's Anbu close on my heals. We moved tree to tree in the dark forest, If all I wanted to simply flee I easily could have escaped the country and been on my way but I couldn't leave the Land of Fire just yet still needing to be paid for my services..

I slowed down not wanting to get too far ahead of these hunters just far enough to lead them further from the village and closer to their fate. I felt a lone Anbu closing in; he was faster than the others it was impressive how fast moved...

To his death.

As he got directly behind me he reached for his blade, but he wouldn't get the chance as I landed on the next branch I spun around stopping dead as my hand reached out grabbing his throat. He gagged his hands grabbing my wrist to try and remove my hand from his throat. I started to increase the pressure feeling him struggle for breath before with a simple twist of my wrist his neck snapped leaving his body dangling limply in my hand. I released him letting his body fall to the forest floor leaving him for whatever god forsaken creature that wanted to scavenge off his body.

I lifted my eyes up as the rest of the Anbu team came into view "I took too much time" silently scolded myself. There were five of them the Anbu team moving quickly, I knew I could run but really why.

Two of them drew their blades charging forward ahead of the pact as the two others stayed back already putting their hands together readying a jutsu of some kind and the fifth simply jumped up disappearing into the leaves of trees.

The first two swung their blades one aiming to take my head off as the other tried aiming his blade in a slanted position towards my waist. I turned my back to the one aiming for my waist his blade clinging off the black coated steal of my sheath as my left hand reached forward grabbing the others wrist stopping the blade inches from my throat as my right hand shot out to my side charging quickly with the electrical current letting the last words he hears to be" Choridi!" as I swiped my hand up from his left hip all the way to his right shoulder leaving him spilt in half. I used my momentum pulling the hand all the way around in an attempt to come down directly on top of the second Anbu's head only for him to hop back leaving me striking air.

The other two Anbu must of finished their hand seals as they both yelled in unison" Katon: Karyū Endan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" they yelled as the two Anbu each spat out large flames that formed into fierce looking dragons barreling right towards me.

I jumped off the branch just as the two fiery dragons tore through the tree. As I fell I twisted my body facing up my hand reaching into my cloak before I threw out a single kunai directly in front on the Anbu on the left the foolish man actually thinking I missed, I didn't need to hit him just needed it close. When the Anbu actually got a chance to look at the Kunai he realized it wasn't alone, tied to the handle two explosion tags. He tried to move but it was too late for him as he heard me yell.

"Kai!"

With that it exploded in a huge blast the fires of the explosion engulfing the one Anbu and still had enough force to knock the other Anbu a few feet away till he hit hard into one of the thick tree trunks before falling to the ground knocked out.

My eyes turned back over my shoulder as the Anbu who attacked me before reappeared his blade poised to strike swinging it down leaving me little time turning to face him my left hand reaching down using my thick leather gauntlets to take the force of the blade as it stuck deep enough through the thick leather to my forearm slicing a inch deep making me hiss momentarily in pain.

I hate pain

My right hand shot forward towards his jugular grabbing it with my index finger and thumb letting the digits tear into his skin before ripping it straight out his throat in a scene of bloody gore before planting my foot on his chest still free falling and pushed off allowing me to jump over to the next branch letting his corpse fall to the ground.

I stood on the branch looking down to the four Anbu I've already taken out laying on the ground before it hit me, There was one more.

My eyes scanned around the area I saw nothing, did he leave I wondered. My question soon answered as I looked down to my feet feeling myself sinking, The branch was swallowing my as if it were made of quick sand vines shot up out of the trees wrapping around my body, wrists, legs ,arms my throat. I let my eyes trail back as I watch the Anbu I had looked for seem to melt out of the tree a kunai in hand as she was ready to strike for the kill, my eyes turned to hers seeing she wasn't going to hesitate and her eyes turned to mine…

That was her mistake.

Before she knew what happened we switched places she was sunk half way down into the tree the vines choking her body of movement and I standing before her kunai in hand as I shoved in forward into her abdomen twisting it and ripping up to open her up, The vines the tree all would disappear revealing the illusion. She would bleed out momentarily from the wound but before she did she looked at me shaking behind her mask her trembling voice asked.

"How...I had you in my genjutsu..?"

A stupid question for when you're about to die but I indulged her as I leaned into her ear and whispered" No matter what the illusion girl, before the eyes of a demon...their useless" I responded before feeling her fall against my shoulder as she fell dead.

**2 Hours later...**

I had made my way far out of searching range for Konoha and barely an hour from the meeting point with the Daimyo to retrieve my payment. As I traveled I saw a clearing that seemed a good spot to wait seeing I still had 8 hours before our meeting would take place.

After checking the area finding no signs of life other then the random large bug once in a while I removed my mask dropping it on the ground and moved to a small lake by the side of the clearing. I kneeled down by the banks cupping my hands together as I dipping them into the water and pulled it back up to take a drink.

After a moment I look down into the water seeing the young pale face man looking back, sometimes I found this face strange almost more use to the mask I wear then my actual face.

I removed my cloak as along with the rest of my clothes deciding to take a bath being too long since the last time I had one.

I might be a demon but cleanliness is next to godliness.

I stepped into the cool waters sinking waist deep as I began soaking my muscles, my eyes fell to the sting of my forearm seeing the deep gash that would most likely be another scar to add to my many others on my body.

After I soaked for about five minutes I stepped out of the lake and began drying off before something caught my attention. A presence moving closer, was it another Anbu? I wondered, No I took them out my trail to well covered. Yet either way something approached and fast I reach down taking the hand of my blade in hand waiting before the presence shot out of the bushes clumsily falling to the ground in front of me.

I looked down upon this person realizing it was nothing but a young girl.

She was rubbing her head her eyes wincing from the pain of landing face first upon her inept entrance, She seemed to be close to my age maybe a year or two younger, she had long black hair that fell down to her waist which ended in blond bangs, she wore a poor dress dirty one shoulder of it ripped and her skirt on the other side also torn, she had no shoes and was sweating profusely showing how long she had been running.

When she finally gained her composer her eyes trailed up looking at me with a somewhat confused look as if she didn't know where she was before quickly her expression changed to wide eyed and her cheeks blushing hard, guess she wasn't to use to seeing naked men.

She lowered her head bowing respectively as she apologies " I'm so so sorry I didn't mean to" When she was cut off as three men holding club like sticks .One looked down to the girl smiling like as if he found a toy that he was looking for."There you are girl...let's finish this" he said his tone foreign to me but with so many different tribes around dialect had changed often. Their eyes had all then turned to me giving me the same confused look at first as the girl.

"Who the fuck you...why dun you get going stranger or you'll just get what she's getting boy" One yelled out as if I was supposed to be intimidated by this, I knew I could easily kill all of them without breaking a sweat but again the same question that often comes to mind came.

Why?

Nothing was in it for me and truly I had no reason to help, I turned my back to them walking over to my clothes as I take a seat on a log to the side ignoring them. While I took this as best way to tell them this wasn't my problem, these idiots took it as showing disrespect ignoring them really probably was I always found respect was earned.

One of the fools walked over to me" you stupid boy?" he yelled at me before placing the tip of his club against my shoulder. I hate being touched and I truly hated fools, as he pushed a little hard my left hand grabbed the club a little above his hand and squeezed breaking it before standing up and in one motion shoving the end of the club right through his face . I trail my eyes over to the other two men who were frozen.

" Boo"

I said as they turned quickly running through the forest they came from.

I simply shook my head continuing to put my clothes on

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the girl still laying in the same spot her eyes wide as she stared down upon the dead boy who been chasing her blooding running from the now large hole in his head.

After a few seconds she stood up brushing herself off before approaching me."Um...sir?" he meek voice said looking up to me as I had my back turned to her placing my coat on before turning around.

She bowed low " Thank you so much" She said softly before raising up her hand extending out" My names Migoto Isis." She said with a smile.

I looked back at this girl slightly caught off guard from her friendly demeanor, I've not had too many situations as such, usually getting fear terror or they end up like the man on the ground a few feet from where we stood.

I sighed blowing her off not really needing the attention as I picked my things up placing my mask on my waist before walking off leaving the girl to pout in her spot as I went to go handle the final business I needed to before getting out of this god forsaken country.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I moved through the trees taking my time knowing I'd be there hours before the meeting would begin. I jumped off the last branch landing gracefully in the field surprised as I looked forward seeing the fire lord already there waiting with two of his bodyguards waiting for me.

"Welcome Onijin...I'm glad you could make it" he said his tone strangely sounding proud, but I paid little mind to it at the time. "My informants have informed me you have succeeded in killing the Hokage...this is correct?" he asked.

"Of course" I responded my eyes flicking around ,I could feel something was off but I couldn't tell what it was, was I being paranoid I wondered but remained silent pushing it from my mind returning my attention the Daimyo before me" My payment?"I asked my cold voice echoing through my mask.

The Daimyo smiled at me, at that moment I could tell there was something wrong, before I could act shinobi, all personal ninja's of the daimyo, even more begun to crawl out from the bushes and out of the forests. I counted 50 men all skilled ninja from the look of them.

It was a trap

My eyes turned to the Daimyo I could tell how pleased he was with himself, I looked around again at the army of shinobi all staring at me with deadly intent knowing their job full well." How did they get pass me I should of sensed them" I muttered to myself before I saw what it was, Each of these men who stood around me reaching onto their chests ripping off a small tag letting it fall to the ground. One of the tags falling to my feet showing the seal written on it.

"A chakra compressing seal…impressive." I say softly before my eyes turned up to the Daimyo

He smiled at me, so cocky as if he already won." My boy I'm afraid you will not be receiving any payment...other then knowing that you've participated in furthering Konoha along the path to greatness...and this will be accomplished after your death" He said letting out a chuckle that gave me an urge to rip out his throat. Then looked back to me his cocky smirk plastered on his face." Any last words mister Demon king?"

I stayed silent at first my eyes looking over the shinobi waiting for their masters orders. I returned my sights on to the Fire Daimyo "You do realize that you have just signed your death warrant right?" I asked him before lowering my head letting my eyes close , my left hand reaching to the tie of my cloak pulling it loose letting it fall around my feet I knew it would only hinder me in this type of fight. I stood before him , my black pants and thin tank top was covered in thin pieces of black armor over my chest, forearms and shins ( Think Anbu outfit but black) My eyes stared through my mask with determination before I spoke" I swear to you..I will kill you" I warned him. Only to hear him chuckle even more.

"My dear boy...I'm afraid you won't be able to kill me…because this is the day you will take his last breath." He finished raising his hand as he snapped his fingers with that his soldiers attacked.

A group of shinobi charged straight ahead at me tossing a barrage of kunai at me, I hop back letting them stab into the ground. As I dodged back another shinobi appeared behind me swinging his blade down at me attempting to split me in two, I twisted my body in the air letting the blade barely slide past me before I swung my right leg quickly around hitting him in the side of the neck hearing the crack of his bones before sending him flying away into another of the Daimyos shinobi sending them crashing hard into the hard trunk of an old tree.

I wasted little movement as I used the momentum pivoting on my other foot as I ran through a quick set of hand seals coursing my chakra in my throat as before blowing out a large dragon-shaped fireball from my lips, a few of the group were able to move out the way but three unlucky individuals were hit head on letting out a fiery blast torching their bodies, but really I doubted it matter as close and as powerful as the blast was they were dead well before they burned to death.

I smirked at the results, foolish, that's when I felt a sharp pain pulsing through my side, my eyes fall upon a blade that had dug its way an inch past my armor of my left side blood beginning to drip down my side. I turned my eyes back to the owner of the blade, an older man who was still holding the blade trying to force it deeper.

He wouldn't get the chance..

I spun gritting my teeth in pain as the blade slid out, my hand reach around grabbing him by his throat coursing chakra through my arm as I lifted him off the ground then slammed him back down into it leaving a crator where I slammed him. My eyes were down over him watching him spit up blood when I slammed his body down then I released his throat and stepped forward stomping on his head causing it to cave in under my foot before pushing off launching me into a group of shinobi with full force.

Immediately I charged my hand with my chakra as I came closer my palm glowing white charging off electricity as if I was hold lightning in my hand before I stabbed it through one of the Daimyo's elite. I spun quickly feeling two more coming up behind my never letting the chakra go from my hand as I swung it around like a blade my hand slicing of their heads so easily, like a knife through butter.

I as those two dropped another came up quickly, I tried and dodged but it was too late as he caught me with a chakra charged fist directly into my mask sending me flying back. I hit the ground once on a bounce before flipping to my feet as my mask begun to fall apart a chunk of it falling off over my left eye revealing part of my face and my left eye glowing red three black tomoes spinning into a blurred line, I could see they were unnerved by the sight hesitating to chase me probably having the same question running through each of their minds as that been circulating for the last three years about me..

**Is he really a Demon?**

My hand raised next to my face charging with my electrical energy "Chidori senbon!" I yelled out before sweeping my hand from left to right releasing countless sharp senbon, all aimed at my enemies with precision taking the entire group down.

I turned my eyes to the man I had made my personal target, the Daimyo of the land of Fire, he was hiding behind two of his guards he still had a smirk on his face, so irritating but I could understand why.

I had lost my mask the sweat that had been gathering over my forehead clear for view. I have had no rest since taking out the kage and his Anbu guards and just used up more chakra taking on his elite Shinobi and I still had more than half of them left.

I pushed through it as another set of shinobi attacked their blades aiming for my vitals but I would let it be that easy as I curved dodged and twisted my body from the swings only getting a few cuts here and there. 

One shinobi managed to sneak behind me my eyes only catching him at the last second as he ran a blade through my left shoulder making me growl out in pain . I reached up to the blade grabbing it before sending a shock of chakra running through all the way to the handler behind me then spun around my fist balled into a tight fist before slamming it into his face with full might breaking his nose and both cheeks with enough force to break it up into his brain killing him instantly before feeling another sharp pain as a kunai hit my back only a few inches left of my spine.

I fell to one knee as the pain began to grow the longer I went, a little of blood dripped from my mouth" Shit...I can't die yet" I thought before turning my eyes back up to the Daimyo" Not without you" I let leave my lips as I felt two shinobi appear behind me. I pressed my foot down into the ground hard before pushing off flipping back around their blades getting behind them as both my hands would grab the back of their heads and face first I would slam them into the ground burying their heads into little crators before letting a surge of chakra burned into their skulls, If they did survive it their nerves would be completely burnt out leaving lucky if they would remember how to speak let alone walk.

After I finished with them I pushed to my feet, staggering just a moment before dropping my right arm down with my palm facing the heavens, mass of blue electrical chakra formed in my hand, this one was more concentrated..and much stronger.

Three impatient shinobi would charge me thinking this was their time, they were wrong as they got close it would look as if bolts of lightning would shoot out striking them sending them flying away into the trees. The lightning would form around my creating a circle of the electrical charge around my feet. My eyes peered directly to the Daimyo before I charged off in a blur to all my speed much too fast for the human eyes, But to that of a demon it was perfect.

I stopped right before him after swerving through the various shinobi, my arm revved back as I prepared to strike. I could see it in his eyes he knew what was coming, he knew he was less than a second from death as my hand came forward time would seem to slow a meer second seemed to take an attorney. As my arm struck forward I felt it dig deep but to my dismay it wasn't into the Daimyos chest that I tore through but a foolish shinobi who laid his life down for his master.

Before I could move I felt pain hit me full force, why I hated that jutsu it was perfect to end a life but it took so much after the use especially in the state that I was at that time. In no time the shinobi acted I could feel their blades all stabbing me at once tearing through my skin and muscles.

I gritted my teeth my vision beginning to blur , I knew it was almost over , I fell to my knees heaving as I tried to breath, coughing up blood that began to raise in my throat. As I looked up to the Daimyo standing over me I finally felt what it was to be one of my targets, the feelings of disbelief that my life, my entire entity would end here..Like this.

I fell over with a thud my body losing all strength; my vision blurry objects trees people all just blots of colors. I could hear voices talking but they were obscured by my fading senses.

My eyes begun to feel too heavy to leave open though I tried. They closed momentarily the fight to open it again was hard but I did, the field seemed empty but I couldn't turn my head to see if there were any behind me. I noticed something moving out of the bushes, or what I think was bushes my sight more just showing a blurring green object near the ground. It was human I think as it walked closer I could make out a pair of feet but that was all I saw before my eyes closed again and the embrace of darkness took over….


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time-**

My eyes begun to feel too heavy to leave open though I tried, I could feel my strength draining as fast as my blood that had begun to pool around my body. They closed momentarily the fight to open it again was hard but I did, the field seemed empty but I couldn't turn my head to see if there were any behind me. I noticed something moving out of the bushes, or what I think was bushes my sight more just showing a blurring green object near the ground. It was human I think as it walked closer I could make out a pair of feet but that was all I saw before my eyes closed again and the embrace of darkness took over….

**Chapter 5- **

You look back on a certain day or event, something that really seemed to mean nothing at the time but later on you realize just what that day had truly been. This day was one of those days, which had seemed so little so minute at the time yet now as I look back I see what it truly was.

It was the day that everything would begin to change.

(Tell me what sounds better)

My name is**Itoshii Hana and this was that day**

**(Or)**

My name is**Itoshii, Hana and this is the day everything would begin to change…**

**I am special jounin from the Village hidden in the Mist, the once great bloody mist the once proud village that had adapted peace and shown the way for other shinobi to change their past. Yet now we are nothing but farmers, merchants and thugs.**

**It had been 150 years since we were actually a real shinobi village; the merchants came in, soon after that the politicians and finally the rich business men who simply bought out our country. Soon the academy was closed to make room for more profitable ventures, like a brothel. There were a few who were actual ninjas were usually self trained or taught by the elders who still held on to the old ways, but even they were unable to really bring us to what we use to be as a village.**

**Now we were just a poor village that lived by the motto the rich get richer and the poor gets shit on, that's a big reason why I was even in the Fire country at this time.**

**See because our country is very rich concentrated our poor gets very little good care, mostly high taxes and little help. The reason I came was because a few of our children began showing signs of an illness that we had no treatments for, The rich did but told us there wasn't enough for them so they would have to die. I couldn't except that so I asked an elder what we should do and she informed me that a similar out break happened in a small village a few weeks ago in the land of fire maybe they had some left over medicine to trade.**

**With that I was off me and three others to try to and see if we could get some medicine. When we got there all we received instead was an inbred idiot who attacked us and sent us retreating back into the forest.**

**While we were running I somehow got spit up from my friends losing myself in the thicket of the forest. My clothes were ripped up by the sharp branches even cutting my skin a little, but that was the least of my worries as three men had been chasing me through this getting closer and closer. I wanted to avoid fighting as much as I could see nothing to gain other then more war and bloodshed then what had already been caused.**

**As I ran through a thin opening of the forest my foot got caught on a root of a thick tree causing me to topple over hitting the ground face first very painfully.**

**Damn my clumsiness.**

**As I rubbed my forehead trying to relieve the pain in my forehead I looked up to a figure standing over my. My eyes winced, his face hard to see as the sun shined in my eyes, when I could see I saw this young man, all of him. His beautiful black hair, his strong rippled body, his um...man hood.**

**I could feel my face heat up never seeing a naked man before; he looked down at me with an emotionless look not even caring how he stood fully exposed to my eyes. After a few seconds I realized I was staring and quickly lowered my eyes bowing to apologies, yet he ignored it just walking away giving me a decent look at his ass…ok the day wasn't so bad.**

**After another moment the idiots who been following me the whole time.**

"**Shit" I muttered under my breath I was about to leave before the one of them decided to mess with the silent man who was now sitting on a lone log to the side I think to ignore us even more.**

**I have to admit I was caught off guard, never seeing a blunt object being forced through someone's face like he did. When the other two ran off like chickens with their heads cut off I just sat their staring at this half naked man who had just taken a life yet shown nothing, no remorse, no enjoyment, just nothing.**

**When I finally shook it off I stepped forward to him realizing he probably just saved my life or at least saved me from having to run more. I tried thanking him yet he only walked off like I wasn't even there.**

**So rude...**

**After that I simply wandered lost as one could probably get walking in circles for what seemed like hours. As I moved further I began hearing something ahead, a mixture of yelling and explosions. 'A war out here?" I thought my curiosity getting the better of me as I walked closer to the noises.**

**I hid behind a large tree looking around to see a single man fighting what seemed like an army and winning. He was amazing, his speed, his power... it was like something you'd read in one of the old fables about the shinobi of old.**

**What I think caught my attention the most was the determination. Even after he was severely injured He still fought on like an animal, like a demon. After he finally fell I could hear the men talking. A rich looking man looked over to the shinobi who guarded him**

" **Let's go...I have a lot of work to do" he said before turning his gaze to the fading ninja" good bye demon…I'm sure we'll meet again in hell" before one of his guards touched his shoulder and they disappeared in a cloud of smoke with the rest of his guards.**

**I turned my eyes down to the man on the field seeing the blood draining out of his body. I crawled out of the bushes as after making sure the area was free of any enemies. Moving to his side I kneeled down placing my fingers against his neck checking his pulse" He's fading" I muttered before reaching for the mask which all but crumpled at my touch. After removing it I felt my eyes pop out of my head, it was the same man as before…**

**I could see he was losing too much blood; there was no way to get him home in time the normal way. I wrapped his arm behind my neck and struggled to lift his body up, God he was heavy.**

**I had let hands run into a quick set of seals as I pressed my hand against the ground, with a puff of smoke a large white cat appeared before me." Leiya...I need you to take us to Kiri please."**

**The cat looked at me then I saw her look up to the injured man on my shoulders."Alright kitten grabbed on" She said letting her white fluffy tail extend out towards me. I didn't wait touching it before another large seal appeared over the ground before we disappeared like a flash reappearing in my village, in my home.**

**It took only a few minutes from there to get to the hospital getting the team to look at him seeing what shape he was in as they sent him straight into surgery.**

**As I waited the head doctor and my mentor had moved to my side" Who is that young one?" she asked quizzing. My eyes turned up to the door he disappeared behind.**

"**He's a demon sensei"**

**I said not even knowing why but the words bringing a smile to my lips.**

**Who knows maybe I did know that this was that kind of day**

**The day of change…**


	6. Chapter 6

**(We're back to Dallas's viewpoint \o/...Also want to thank those who've been reading and hope you're enjoying it, for any questions or so forth don't hesitate to ask)**

**Chapter 6-**

**A Demon's Dream, The King Lives…**

"Where am I?"

I Wondered as I my eyes blurring as they slowly adjusted to the darkness. I looked around finding myself standing in the middle of a dark cave stripped bare of all my items feeling a cold breeze brushing against my skin. I realized after not to long it was a tunnel or a cave which extended into what seemed an everlasting darkness.

I looked around more trying to find where I was or how I got there seeing no signs of life, no sounds but the faint noise of water dripping down from the rocky ceiling to the ankle high lake that pooled around my feet.

"Hello?" I yelled out hearing my voice echoing down the cavern till it faded down into the darkness, yet I received no response. I sighed taking a step forward figuring standing around with my thumb up my ass wouldn't get me anywhere.

As I began to walk away something caught my ears, the sound of heavy breath. A chill out of nowhere ran up my spine as I felt something like nothing I've ever felt before.

Pure Evil…

I turned around only to see two glowing red eyes staring back at me from the darkness barely a yard from where I stood. I couldn't help but be intrigued these eyes that stared at me emanating power like nothing I've ever felt, feeling mixtures of hatred, pain, and desires of power.

I stood unmoving as I looked into these eyes that I could tell were pure evil, I took a step back only to fine these eyes moved closer" Who are you?" I asked getting my answer quickly as these black fog began to leak out from the darkness circling around me. I could feel the evil emanation from this fog as it began raising over my body, I coughed finding air was harder to breath I tried holding my breath but it was no use, my mouth opened and this fog over took me draining down into my throat covering my body. I tried to fight but it was no use the Darkness over took me again…

**In a room somewhere In Kirigakure's hospital…**

My eyes snapped open as I sat up in an instant waking up drenched in a cold sweat, my breathing was labored as if I had just ran for hours, my body aching from head to toe feeling as if I was torn open from the inside out.

I slowly began to slow my breathing before falling back into the bedding my gaze peering straight up to this plain white ceiling.

"Was it a dream?" I wondered but it felt so real those eyes still imprinted in my mind. My head falls over to my side looking out into a busy hall way with men and women who wore long white coats or green scrubs walking back and forth from room to room realizing I was in a hospital, how did I get there?

I turned my head to my other side seeing the woman who I met in the forest being chased by those Inbreeds. She was sitting in a chair hunched over her head resting against her arms which were laid on top of a desk." That girl...what happened?" I wondered as the fight replied in my mind before the inevitable black out.

"She's been by your side the entire time" a woman's voice came from behind me, I turned my eyes quickly seeing an elder woman where a long white lab coat standing in the door way.

"Where am I?" I asked her finding my voice hoarse from exhaustion, Id tried to sit up again only to grunt from a shot of pain that ran through my body once again.

"You shouldn't move." She told me before walking closer her hand pressing down on my shoulder forcing me down easily against the mattress." You're in Kirigakure hospital and You were quite a mess when Hana brought you in here...multiple stab wounds, chakra exhaustion and finally some of those blades that stabbed you were laced with poison...it took us hours to drain all of it from your body…your damn lucky she found you and brought you here when she did...any longer and imp afraid we wouldn't be having this lovely chat right now." She said sarcastically as she released my shoulder looking to the chart that was left at the foot of my bed.

I turn my eyes straight up to the ceiling" I see" I muttered in response before closing my eyes trying to stay motionless to avoid as much pain as possible."When will I be able to leave?" I asked wanting to know at least an estimate of a time table.

The woman looked up to me from the chart" Why in a hurry...don't worry everyone thinks you're dead Mr. Demon King" She said her tone almost as if she was teasing me.

I opened my eyes looking to her keeping my expression as emotionless as possible" So you know who I am?"

"Not at first but after Hana told me a little of what happened and I got some news from Konoha that the Hokage had been killed by the one known as Onijin and he in turn had been killed by the fire lord…I kind of put two and two together.

I laid my head back against the firm mattress of the small hospital room "So they think I'm dead do they? Just makes it all the easier when I come back to life and kill that coward " I thought to myself, an already imaging getting my hand around the Daimyos throat and squeezing it till his eyes popped from his skull. Yet I was immediately kicked out of my mused, or more accurately tackled out of it as I heard a loud joyful screech coming from the young girl who had seemed to wake up during the mine and the doctors conversation, she immediately jumped on me happily. My body immediately screamed in agony as the girl squeezed my chest.

"HANA!" The older woman yelled at the young girl I guess making her wake up and realize what she was doing to a man who had recently undergone surgery and quickly hopped off me, though the pain didn't leave for some time after that.

"I'm so sorry forgive me" Hana said bowing to me" I'm...just so happy your alive" She muttered softly keeping her eyes to the ground her flowing black hair running down the sides of her face but I could distinctly see a slight blush on the girls face.

I watched the older woman walking over to the girl before balling her fist and lightly bopping her on top of the head" Your happy he survived so you pounce him...very smart Baka"

Hana I could hear pout rubbing the back of her head" I said I was sorry" She said in a whiney voice you'd expect out of a child. The elder woman shook her head before turning to me again "Anyways can I ask what is your real name...It be better then calling you demon king I think" She said with a smile.

I stayed silent for a moment before sighing returning my gaze to the ceiling "Mitsuma Dallas" I responded plainly "When can I go?" I asked immediately after still not receiving an answer.

The elder woman smirked shaking her head" You're a stubborn one aren't you Dallas-san?" she asked before her eyes fell upon my chart" I want you at least a two to three days of bed rest...then nothing strenuous till at three weeks to a month "she informed me turning her back to leave.

"A month?" I asked my voice raising slightly in irritation at the news as I looked over to her" I can't wait that long." I told her knowing I had many things to do, people to kill to wait an entire month and I received an interesting answer in return.

"Why?" she asked looking back at me with a grin as if saying I'm smarter then you. " Your dead remember…what's your rush no one's coming after a dead man" She said reafirmingly before turning her back to me again" Hana watch him and no touching we are already low on medical supplies as it is we don't need you adding to the problem" She said before walking out the room to hand her other patients.

My eyes closed finding nothing left to really say I knew what I had to do and that was simply waiting and heal. The room was silent for a moment…only a moment.

Before long my attention was drawn to an irritation tapping noise coming from my right, I let my eyes open and I turned my head over looking to see they young girl known as Hana had sat down at the desk, her arms propped against the top of it and resting on her hand and her fingers had taped against the wooden desk top in an annoying repeated beat. If that wasn't bad enough she just sat there stared at me like I was some sick fan girl obsession.

I sighed to myself laying my head back against the uncomfortable hospital pillow closing my eyes as one thought came to mind.

This is going to be a long healing process…

**Two Days later…**

"Dallas-san you must stop and get back in bed at once"

An overly concerned nurse yelled at me once again obviously getting flustered with my complete disinterest with anything she had to say only continued with my little warm of one hand pushups.

"97, 98, 99,100..." I continued on seeing how much of my body was still in need of healing, I was sweating profusely watching it begin dripping off my fore head to the ground"101,102,103…" I could feel how much was taken out of me, my body already wanting to quit and listen to the bellows of the nurse.

"What's going on in here?"

I heard a familiar voice yell stopping me in mid push up turning my eyes up to see the face of the elder woman who had been taking care of me. I found out her name was **Junsei Yanagi, she was the senior medic as well as one of the few left who knew the way of the shinobi medic, even though she was a healer she was also an evil woman when she wanted to be.**

**She looked at me her expression was that of pure anger" Dallas-san...get back into bed right now or I'm going to get the biggest needle I can find and shove it right in your ass" She said with no sign of joking.**

**I sighed laying myself down rolling to me back as I flipped off my shoulders to my feet "I'm fine really...I think I can go now" I told her trying to hide how much that flip up had actually hurt me, not doing much in helping that claim as my other arm was tied in a wrapped from the shoulder down to my wrist and hand another bandage tied from my chest down over my rib cage.**

**I could see she was only getting angrier at me before her face fell looking defeated" Whatever…your still not going anywhere...your still injured till I write your release your staying understand" She said with a stern voice before turning away just as Hana stepped around the corner bumping into her.**

"**Hana...where have you been...I told you to watch him didn't I?" She began scolding the young girl, a scene I've seen quite a few times over the last few days.**

**Hana only lowered her head chewing on her bottom lip as if it were made of candy." Um sorry sensei...I was thirsty so I went to get a drink" She said as I watched her head cock to the side looking pass her sensei over to me. Her expression brightened as immediately."DALLAS-KUN!" she yelled happily running right pass Yanagi to me stopping right in front of where I stood before putting her hands behind her back looking up to me with a childish smile" Your feeling better I see Dallas-Kun." **

**I didn't know what was with this girl, from what I've seen she is dim witted, childish, and for some reason seemed completely obsessed with me. I've watched this girl literally be at my side for two days straight only leaving for food or to go to the bath room yet she always returns with renewed vigor to ask me more useless questions than ever.**

"I'm fine" I finally answered looking up from Hana to her sensei "can I at least walk outside...I've been locked in this room for too long?" I asked her seeing the elder woman lowering her head in defeat.

"Fine...Hana...I have to many patients today...please escort Dallas-san around the village...after take him straight back to bed ...understand?" she asked as if wanting to make sure the girl wasn't day dreaming off in her own little world.

Hana popped her head around and smiled even brighter than before" Hai Sensei" She said affirming before wrapping her arm around mind dragging me along without even asking" Come on Dallas-kun we have so much to do and talk about" She blabbered on and on as she pulled ma away barely giving my enough time to grab my shirt that hung over the foot of my bed.

As we left Yanagi watched us leave her expression changed from annoyance to a strange sadness that you would see in someone who has seen too much I was already gone being forced out the front of the hospital with the all too cheerful girl on my arm Yanagi only stood in the room giving a soft sigh as she lowered her head.

"Good luck Hana...I really hope your right" She would whisper to herself before going on to her next patient.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**A Demons Path, The Kings Value…**

It's been a long day for me, the first day I was allowed to leave that run down hospital and what was I doing, I was listening to this girl blabbing on about the market district telling me what amazing good they had.

Pfft what a joke this place was its population not as large as Konoha's yet I'd say the majority of them were poor wearing rags or wearing homemade clothes made of poor cloth. The city was dark even with the sun glaring out over the mountain range in the distance, yet a thicket of fog and the villages architecture that were composed of several wild and tall cylindrical buildings casted a shadow over the village.

But no that wasn't it; there was something that created the dark atmosphere even more then the natural landscape of the small village.

No not the village but the villagers, I watched as children playing tag around the streets wearing torn clothes running around bare foot or with cheap hand me down sandals. The Adults were a mixture of poor parents struggling to make enough to feed themselves and their families to shop owners who barely had enough crops in their stands to be considered a selection, just trying to make what little income that seemed to thrive in this village.

This shops were pathetic yet this girl who been hugging my arm as she showed me these sites of filth and degradation, yet she was acting as if it was the greatest place on earth. She talked about this place about its people in short burst pointing out the shop owner who gave her clothes as a child when she found herself unable to buy any or the farmer who invited her to their house to share what little food his family had with her.

As we moved through the city I received looks of curiosity from adults and children alike, I'm sure they get few visitors anymore and the most a random merchant trying to find that next item or some gang of thieves finding their next town where they might make a quick buck.

Hana Finally stopped after we walked up a large hill to the village shrine; she turned to me with a bright smile.

'What was with this girl?' No matter what I've never seen her sad, even in this village that had deteriorated into a cesspool of poverty and starvation she was cheerful.

She looked at me with her smile not saying a word leaving me to only give her a questionable gaze back. She eventually turned away looking from the hill over the village her hands resting behind her back" So Dallas-kun...what do you think?"She asked her head cocking back to me waiting for my answer.

I sighed to her shrugging my shoulders" What am I suppose to think?"I said letting my eyes boredly trail to the side. What was I suppose to say 'your village sucks' truly it wasn't much different than other places other than they unlike most villages now they seem to at least have some sense of dignity even if their circumstances don't give them much.

She smiled to me softly looking back over the village "Do you know what I see?" she asked, I watched her as she surprised me, her eyes glimmered in the sun as she looked over this dark village, this poverty stricken home of her with love." I see loving people who will help their neighbors when in need...I see children who will grow up and take a like that draws respect and honor...I see something that has been beaten down over and over yet always seems to have the heart to proceed..the determination to live on..." her voice faded for a moment as she lowered her head. A breeze blew by my gaze still on her as her hair blew behind her seeing an expression of pure bliss that she received at just thinking of her village this way.

Yet to me I saw nothing but another village that fell to the times…

My eyes turned off her as I looked over towards the distance noticing a building though similar to the others in design it was much larger and far wilder around its base were a few smaller more modernized houses and apartments that were in far better condition then what I've seen in the village. "Hana?" I asked pointing over towards the area "Where is that?" I asked curious at the site.

Hana let her eyes open looking up to where I pointed before I got a very sour expression "That is the old Mizukage place…now its **Geruto's head quarters for himself and his scum" She said almost spitting before turning her back to it walking to the shrine without much else to say.**

**I followed her into this place of religion finding its one of the few building actually kept up, its gardens nice and trimmed its walk way given a brick layout that led to a small shrine to light incense and honor those who've passed.**

**In the entrance a few children playing their games as in happily only stopping to give their hellos to Hana as she walked by giving her gentle and cheerful hello. I followed behind her to the shrine as she took a seat on the stoop looking back to me with her gentle smile" Dallas-kun...I've spoken so much about myself...what about you...where are you from?"She asked patting the spot beside her for me to take a seat.**

**I stayed standing for a moment before sighing and took the seat beside her "I don't like talking about myself much." Was all I said letting my eyes fall to the brick laid ground beneath me.**

"**Um Hello?" was the next thing I heard my eyes raising to a little girl about 7 or 8 who stood before Hana and I, her eyes looking to me " Um..My name is Higeki...what's yours?" this little asked me in a soft tone. I realized what it was about Hana that made me so uncomfortable; it was her udder lack of fear in me just like this little girl.**

**I was a man named The Demon King for my ability to instill fear in any man, woman, child to that of veteran shinobi. Yet now I have some niaeve girl acting as if I was her best friend and some child actually talking to me and not hiding underneath her bed from just the mention of my name.**

"**It's Mitsuma Dallas, Higeki-chan" Hana answered for me seeing I was too deep in my muse to realize she was still waiting. Higeki only smiled bowing to me "Welcome Dallas-kun" She would say cheerfully before being called by a woman who seemed to be her mother. Higeki looked from me to her mother then back "Um I got to go...um bye" She said before running off to her mother. I watched the woman embrace her child happily before she looked up to me her expression changing slightly wondering obviously who I was.**

"**That's what I mean" Hana said abruptly before I turned my head back to her" Children like Higeki will lead us in to change...lead us into the next generation where we might actually know what it is to live peacefully…we might actually be able to see another great calm like that of what The great Uzumaki Naruto brought us so many years ago" she said, I could hear the hope in her dream of this fairy tale future.**

"**You're a idiot" was my response to her standing up not giving her questioned expression another look "The world is worst than ever before…and really it won't get better…even if it does for how long a year...two years before it returns to another world of greed and power?" I asked pocketing my hands into my pants starting to walk away wanting to go back to the hospital already feeling fatigue from the little movement I've done.**

**Hana eventually moved right beside me her hands behind her head as she smiled up to the sky "Maybe I am an Idiot...but don't you think it's better to be an idiot who has dreams for the future then someone smart who only lives in the dark present?" she asked happily as she walked me back to the hospital.**

**When we finally entered back to my room I found Yanagi waiting for me with a slightly annoyed look to her as she leaned against the wall, waiting with her was a short stubby man wearing a very fine suit showing he was defiantly a rich man, Beside him were two taller men each wearing shinobi gear and a blade at their waists.**

"**Ah so this must be the famous Demon King I've heard soooo much about" the short man said in a very cocky tone. My eyes fell upon him I could see Hana with an expression of hate over her face as the short man walked closer to me, his body guards following closely.**

"**My name is Umi Geruto I am the leader of this village and have come to speak to you about acquiring your services" he stated ,his lip curling to a confident grin his hand holding on to the tip of a cane that looked expensive its self with a large diamond on the end.**

**I stayed silent not sure of really how to answer finding the fatigue was getting to me already. I opened my mouth slightly only to be cut off by Yanagi." With all due respect Geruto-sama...Dallas-san has just a little while ago gotten out of bed and this is the first day he has exercised since his surgery...maybe you can talk when he is feeling more up to it." She stated whether it was a medical decision or not I wasn't sure but I could see she had little love for this man.**

**Geruto nodded before looking to me " Of course of course I simply wanted to introduce myself and let him know when he is up to snuff I have a place for him in my office" he stated before reaching into his coat pocket and held out a small business card" When you are come to my mansion ..we will talk about payments my boy" he finished before motioning to his men to follow as he would take his leave.**

**The room was silent for a while even after Geruto left as if his presence left a stink about the room.  
**

"**You can't do it" Hana stated plainly making me look at her. Her eyes were down on the ground as if she was about to cry." Please don't." **

**I sighed turning away from her and moving to the bed" My services aren't prejudice; if he wishes to pay I will listen to him." I stated plainly as I took a seat on my bed lying out.**

**Hana''s head shot up with a shocked expression" Dallas-kun you can't you can stop him you can bring."  
**

"**Hana!" Yanagi yelled cutting the girl off" its Dallas's life...what decisions he makes is his to make...none others" She stated to her clearly.**

**Hana lowered her head "I know...I just..." he voice was low sad before she raised her head up" I'm sorry Dallas-kun...I know you've had a long day...I will let you rest now" She said calmly before walking out the room.**

**Yanagi sighed looking to me with a soft gaze" Dallas-san...I have no right to tell you the choice you should make but I do have one thing to ask you...you ever see yourself ding more than being a hired gun..being someone who kills for money...did you ever think maybe there's something else there for you" She said smiling softly" Something you should ask yourself as well…for now rest I'll get you your dinner" She finished before walking out leaving me alone.**

**I sighed letting my head rest against the pillow of my bed" something more…what else is there for me?" I began to think as y training from day one was to take a life; my goals were to end those who were my client's enemies...what else is there.**

**For a Demon?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**The Demons Rage, The Seed of Change Planted…**

I had been three weeks and my body had healed nicely, during this time I did short intervals of training gradually adding a little more each time till I was almost back to what I was before the betrayal of the Fire lord.

I had also frequent visitors from Yanagi who had seen me once to twice a day; they were only short checkups and tests or simple conversations of how I was feeling. Hana also had been constantly by my side every seeing waking moment. I was surprised she had never once mentioned Geruto again since his offer or whether I would accept it or not, her conversations were constantly talking about the village, her likes, dislikes and other useless things as well as once in a while prying into my own history which, I had yet to confide in her and doubted I ever would.

The final visitor I had received was the young child from the shrine Higeki, She had begun coming in frequently at least once a day to my room always with the same cheerful greetings and offers of a single yellow flower, by the end of the three weeks I had already had a large vase of these small gifts. I wouldn't admit it out loud by I grew to like the little girl a little, she was sweet innocent a type of child that gives you hope for the next generation.

It was finally the last day of my hospital stay already having signed the papers for my release and was already packing the few things for my journey, behind my Yanagi walked into my room with a soft smirk across her lips.

"So your finally leaving us eh Dallas-san?" she asked before my eyes trailed back to her before giving a nod in response then looked back down packing a few kunai I was able to bargain off of traveling merchant that passed through lost in the mist.

"So where will you go...are you going to accept Geruto's offer?" she asked me plainly the question I think Hana had been too afraid to ask.

"I'm not sure…I will listen to what he's offering ,but as of right now my main objective is taking care of the Fire lord…as of right now it seems he is a man who has the resources to do this. "He admitted to her knowing she already knew full well of my intentions.

She nodded softly I could see the sorrowful smirk on her old wrinkled face." I understand Dallas-san... but you know...even revenge is a strange thing...after you achieve it what will you do then…Dallas…no Demon King?"She smiled a little more pushing off the wall " Either way it's something you have to decide for yourself…no one else can for you" She told me in her words of wisdom before a Hana had ran into the room breathing hard sweating showing she had ran full speed to get there.

"Hana...you don't have to rush Dallas is still here" Yanagi said with a smile seeing Hana's hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath enough to talk.

"No…In the village...Higeki and Dora…gone!" Hana finally got out through her heavy breathing. Yanagi's eyes went wide at the news" What are you talking about?" the elder woman asked before taking Hana's hand" Take me to Shiya" She said as Hana nodded in response Leading Yanagi out the hospital yet now before Yanagi invited me to accompany along.

In the village the people were in a stir as we came upon a scene, Higeki's mother, Shiya was crying frantically in the middle of the street as people around her tried to console her.

"What's going on here?" Yanagi asked as Shiya latched onto her robe squeezing the fabric for dear life." They took them...they took my Dora and my baby!" She cried "Please...do something Yanagi-sama…Pease bring back my family" She yelled in desperate straits.

I stood back a few feet away from the scene but I could see Yanagi kneeling down wrapping her arms around the girl" Calm down who took Higeki and Dora...tell me?" She asked softly.

Shiya had looked up her eyes red from the hard sobs" GETURO! "She yelled before sobbing again into Yanagi's shoulder."They took them cause Dora couldn't pay the taxes...we asked for time but they just took them and said they would take it out of them" She explained in her hysterical sobs.

I could see Yanagi's defeated look, she knew she couldn't go take on Geruto with his power it would only cause more problems for her people or herself seeing her main skills were in the medical field and her elder age she knew she wouldn't be able to take on all of Geruto's followers. Her eyes faded back to me looking with a quizzing gaze" Dallas-san...will you please try and return Higeki and Dora...if your planning on joining him...he might be a little more happy to do so" She asked me in a hopeful tone.

The mother had turned her eyes up and quickly crawled to me bowing low to the ground "Please Dallas-sama...bring back my babies...please I will give you everything I own I will do anything" She cried hanging on the sleeve of my shinobi pants.

I sighed closing my eyes, "This has nothing to do with me...it's not my problem "was the only thought that kept running through my head but I gave in anyways. I knew I needed Geruto's help if I was to get into the fire country and penetrate the fire lord's fortress, asking about the girl and her father wouldn't hurt while I was there.  
"I give no promises…but I will ask" I told them turning my back away walking toward Geruto's mansion letting the mother drop against the ground to wallow in her grief.

**30 minutes later...**

I finally came upon the entrance of the mansion, in the sky dark clouds had already gathered and a down pour had begun. The lightning and thunder and lit up and roared over the sky , I looked over this area it was like two different worlds from what the village looked like and what this monstrous construction was.

While the village was cold, dark and poor, this building was well kept up rich in soil as well as decorations yet it still held that same soiled atmosphere of turning what once was a great shinobi home to a politician's playground.

As I walked to the entrance I noticed to the side of me a large dumpster left open as a flock of buzzards had already being perched on the sides diving down to take off pieces of whatever rotting meat they had found. As I took another step to the entrance something clicked in me making me look back over to this dumpster my eyes peered curiously at what they were eating making me walk over.

As I got to the dumpster the buzzards flew off into the stormy dark sky giving me a clear view of what they had been chewing at.

It was Higeki…

Her body was torn up, partially from the birds chewing at her skin yet there were parts of those cuts that were to clean signaling the use of a blade. Her clothes torn up and ripped leaving to show all her wounds and the blood that stained not only to her face that had shown signs of the beating she took but also all down her body from cuts and stained between her legs showing signs of rape..

I stood there for a moment as I stared down as this child who only yesterday had given me another flower and was always so cheerful and loving laying in a pool of her own blood at the abuse she had received for what, a rich man's sadistic wish for entertainment? My eyes turned to the door way towards the mansion, I could hear them laughing and cheering in their drunken stupors, a voice inside my mind began to echo repeating the same thing over and over getting louder and louder as I my eyes closed listening close to its message..

_**Destroy them**_

_**Destroy them**_

_**DESTROY THEM!**_

Inside the mansion as they all had their fun, the guards drinking and taking turns fucking the slaves of the mansion, women forced on their hands and knees taking whatever in them that the men of Geruto desired. In the middle of the room a tall strong looking man was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back even though it seemed redundant anyways as his arms were both broken in a sadistic way. Tears ran down his face showing the sorrow you would expect from a man who had just watched his daughter tortured and raped right in front of him.

One drunk guard who was busy getting his cock sucked by one of the slaves before he back handed her hard and stood up announcing in a loud tone showing just how inebriated he was" I need to take a piss!" before he began staggering out, a beer in one hand his cock still hanging out of his pants in the other hand.

As he came right to the door placing his hand on the handle it shot open, the heavy metal doors slamming against the wall with enough force to almost tear through the hard cement walls, and the guards crushed between them both, and I stood in the entrance way my eyes glowing dark red cutting through the darkness of the night.

I stepped forward into the light as Geruto smiled brightly" Ah now that's an entrance...welcome Dallas...have you made your decision" he said in a cheerful voice not seeming concerned at all that one of his men was crushed beneath the door and his blood began running across the rock tiled flooring of the mansion.

"Geruto" My voice barely louder then a whisper to its tone at this point unable to get beyond that." You killed an innocent girl…you raped an innocent child" I said my eyes rising to his as his expression was still that of a smug confidence. 

"Well my men needed a little entertainment...so I figure let them take turns" He said with a chuckle" Don't worry there's plenty of women here or if your taste is young...plenty in the village I could have one here in a minute...anything you want when you join me" He said with a grin.

I raised my eyes to him the black tomoes spinning wildly not able to control it at this point, my chakra began to feel different, darker more potent even the men with minimal training in under the stubby ones charge had felt it."Join you Geruto?" I asked "I am going to kill you" before with a flash a sped forward to one of his guards who stood a few feet from me, I grabbed him by his face then with every bit of my strength I slammed into the wall crushing the back of his head against the now crator of a wall before releasing him letting him slowly slide down to the floor leaving a trail of blood and brain matter.

Geruto fell back in fear at my actions seeing I was intent on killing him" Guards...kill him NOW!" his voice raised as he curled up like the pathetic coward he was.

The men charged , one group of four all unleashing their blades coming at me with two in front and two a few feet behind them. The first group swung their blades, but in the drunken state as well as my complete superiority in speed I easily dodged them spinning underneath side stepping and finally jumping over the last two as I placed my hands on their shoulders to flip over landing a few feet behind them. They were so pathetic not even noticing the explosive tag I put in each of them as I dodged until I put up a single hand seal 'Kai" I said softly as I set them off each one blowing in such fiery force that it expanded pass me almost hitting Dora in the process before extinguishing leaving four fried corpses in its wake and me ever so slowly walking to my prey.

As I walked to Dora I looked down, his sorrowful eyes staring at me as my hate filled eyes stared right back" I reached down to his binds breaking them off before standing up" Get out of here" I told him in a tone telling him it wasn't wise to argue. As he ran out another guard came behind me his blade poised to strike me down, but again to drunk...to slow.

I would seem to disappear moving too fast for his eyes as his blade clinked against the rock floor before I came right back up behind him my hand palming his head squeezing tight, so tight, before long my fingers broke through the thick bone of his skull digging into his brains before letting his already dead body fall to the ground. My eyes turned back over my shoulders as another barrage of men charged their blades ready only making me turn around my hands stringing a set of seals before dropping my hand down and my palm up, quickly a ball of electricity strung up my are turning a pure white stringing out into a circle of this electricity at my feet. As they came closer my eyes turned to them before flashing from their sight.

So slow

Before they would even know what happened I lopped off limb after limb body part after body part before finally reappearing to all sight right behind them right before each of them fell either dead of from the blood loss of losing their arm or leg.

I stared forward at the scared men before me all finally getting the wakeup call knowing they couldn't win against me, against the demon king. One man dropped his blade holding his hands straight up in the air giving up." I give up I'm done" he said.

Geruto's eyes went wide" What are you doing you fool" He yelled only to get a wave off by the man." Screw you...I'm not dyeing for this" he said walking calmly towards the door. This coward actually thinking I would let him live quickly getting the message I was trying to send as my arm shot out right to his throat staring deep into his eyes "You were a part of this...you and everyone here dies" I finished before I tossed him like a rag doll to the side impaling him on one of the sharp decorations of the mansions pillars.

At this the others went crazy attacking me out of blind fear, fools, I killed them all snapping their necks , tearing them in half, crushing their skulls. I only took me 15 minutes before I dwindled down to four all shaking in their boots one pissing him as I stepped closer. That was until one I had not seen stepped out from behind Geruto's giant throne, He was large near 7 feet tall easily 300 plus pounds of throbbing muscle, he wore what you'd expect of a barbarian as he smirked" Demon king now you die!" he yelled at me before taking his large fist throwing it straight at me with everything in his power only to have it stopped against the flat of my palm.

He looked at me with an expression of shock my eyes never even raised from the ground, around my body a strange dark chakra began to raise circling up my legs slow. Throughout my years I've never seen this chakra on me, never felt the evil the darkness the pure power that it emanated.

I liked it…

My hand would grip down around his massive hand as I added more pressure hearing a snap after snap breaking more and more bones in his hand before they began to stick of his skin as I crushed it with in my grasp. He screamed in agony in pure pain as I crushed him underneath my power then my left hand rose up to his throat grabbing his windpipe with my index finger and thumb before ripping it straight out of his throat before dropping him to the ground letting his blood splatter at my feet.

I didn't even wait as I turned my eyes to the last four men frozen in their spots my hands raising in a quick set of seals before raising my first two fingers of my left hand up" Doton: Ganban Kyu (Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin)" I yelled out as two separate sections of tall flat rock raised each side of them before they crushed together smashing the four into a bloodied heap of what they use to be.

After I finished with them my eyes immediately turned up to the final one, Geruto who had been trying to hide behind his chair. I could hear his pathetic sniveling behind the throne as I moved closer my hand would reach down grabbing him by his hair pulling him out then tossing him hard into his chair before resting both arms at each side of him giving him nowhere to run.

"Please...I'll give you anything...everything ...whatever you want" he pleaded with me.

"Anything?" I responded leaning into him more my red glowing eyes stared deep into his before a smirk rolled over my lips" What I want…is to hear you scream" whispered the last part darkly before his entire world would go black. He would be standing in nothing but darkness before he would feel a burning on his insides, it got hotter and hotter until hit it a flame screaming in agony and pain as he burned for a few minutes before succumbing to death only for his world to come back to view and I still standing in front of him.

He shook in agony his body frozen still feeling the genjutsu I could have finished him but no, I wanted him to feel pain...

**One Hour later**

I had continued to use different genjutsu on him, creating more illusions so he could feel every bit of pain and agony he deserved. He was now a pile of mush, already having crapped and pissed himself from the repeated exposure to my ever so painful imagination.

After I was finished I grabbed the man by the color of his jacket dragging his limp but still breathing body outside through the mud before tossing him into the street leaving him for the buzzards to gnaw at his still breathing but utterly useless body.

I finally left the mansion after retrieving Higeki's body covering her in my short and carried her in my arms back to the village. The rain poured hard, for the first time in my life I believed what my mother once told me that it rains because the gods cry for my targets...but in this case they didn't cry from my targets the lifeless bodies of those pathetic men , but instead it cried for the innocent life that was taken.

The Innocent life of Mino Higeki…


End file.
